kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.
Information Summary: The DCFDTL become the new presidents of fourth grade and for their first act: send Numbuh 1 to jail. Numbuh 1 has one chance to save himself in court which blows as the DCFDTL are judges and find him guilty in less than a few seconds. The lawyer for Numbuh 1, Numbuh 1.50 a hour is dumbfounded and soon, a battle erupts in the court room. Numbuh 1 is locked in permanent detention similar to a prison with the Six Gum Gang as guards. Numbuh 1 suspects the DCFDTL rigged the polls, which they did. The campaign manager, Woodrew confirms this information and with the help of Numbuh 4 and 5, breaks free with a stretchy gum substance. Meanwhile, the evil DCFDTL usurp power over the grades and become the leaders of all the grades. The DCFDTL have a conversation with Chad Dickson and it is discovered that the DCFDTL have made a deal with Hendry Middle School. The DCFDTL want to go to eighth grade so they make a deal with Chad that they'll use the kids as slaves for the teens and the DCFDTL would go to eighth grade. Nigel discovers this plot and reveals this to all of Gallagher Elementary and the students are angry when they hear this and after the hall monitors hear this they take the DCFDTL to the detention cell. Once the students of Gallagher Elementary are glad the DCFDTL are out of office, teens of Hendry Middle School approaches the elementary school students and they all run and panic while Numbuh 2, 3 and 5 try to calm them down but still continue until Numbuh 1 stops the panic and tells them the DCFDTL played the grades against each other so they can become eighth graders, thus having a battle with the teens approaching Hendry Middle School. The school uses battle bikes to attack the teens. The teams are split into grades. The teens prepare and use their advanced tech on the children. Thus starts a epic Star Wars Death Star battle as there is a target to hit thus leading to victory. Soon, the leaders of the grades, bikes are broken meaning they can't get in the school. Numbuhs 3 and 4 land in the swimming pool. There are also drinking fountain guns in Hendry Middle School that resemble the Death Star's turbolasers, which took out several kids. The third grade is the second-to-last ones to fall and the closest and maybe last ones are, Numbuhs 2 and 1 as they battle for they're lives and are attacked by Chad, and two other teens. Numbuh 2 sacrifices himself, bashing into Chad's cronies, thus leading to the climax. Numbuh 1 shoots a tennis ball at the target, the principal's office. The ball misses and Chad celebrates, but isn't careful and slips on the tennis ball from Numbuh 1 thus crashing into Principal Hendry's office. The principal explodes in anger and his voice in so loud, it collapses the school. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 tells the the team that he did all he could and it is revealed Numbuh 1 made it out of the school before it collapsed. The end shows Numbuh 1 about to say his speech for winning the election but Woodrew announces that the winner is Eggbert . Numbuh 1 asks who would vote for him and the entire Sector V walked away whistling. The end credits shows Eggbert preparing his campaign with a commercial. A scene is shown from Operation Z.O.O. *Operative Debuts: Numbuh $1.50 an hour *Villain Debuts: Principal Hendry (unseen, but was heard) *Ally Debuts: Wilson Woodrow *Starring: **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 **Numbuh $1.50 an Hour **Delightful Children from Down the Lane **Wilson Woodrow **Six-Gum Gang (the DCFDTL's personal Hall Monitors) **Hall Monitors **Chad Dickson **Cavallero **Teen Ninjas **Eggbert Eggleston **Sammy - First Grade Class President **Pauley - Second Grade Class President/ Numbuh 822 **Third Grade Class President **Fifth Grade Class President *Cameos: President Jimmy Nixon McGarfield *Locations: Gallagher Elementary School and Hendry Middle School Gallagher technology: Bikes with cannons *2x4 Tech: G.U.M.M.B.O. and Baseball *Villain Technology: Gum Guns, Fountain Guns, Battle Ready Armor and advanced bikes Gallery eGV4NHBzMTI=_o_operation-elections-part-1.jpg altering.jpg Wilson_Woodrow.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-01h55m22s9.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-01h59m16s48.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-02h02m11s243.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-02h03m20s190.png Trivia *Numbuh 1 makes reference to several past Gallagher-related missions in his speech, from the following: **The Six-Gum Gang's bus raids and homework thefts in Operation: R.O.B.B.E.R.S.. **Valerie's homework-eating spree in Operation: H.O.U.N.D.. **Gramma Stuffum and her Food Army working the school's cafeteria in Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E. **President Jimmy turning totally evil and ruining the first snow day of the year and kidnapping Lizzie in Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.. *When Chad is talking to a classroom in the middle school, the undercover KND agent Numbuh 5 saw in the credits for Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. can be seen. This may explain how the KND knew where the weak point in the middle school was. *This is a parody of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and Return of the Jedi. *This is the second episode that has many Star Wars parodies, both of which took place at Gallagher Elementary. *The battle is an blatant parody of the Battle of Yavin and Endor: **Hendry Middle School is the Death Star/Death Star II. **Gallagher Elementary is Yavin 4. **The Water Cannons are XX-9 Heavy Turbolasers. **The way the 3rd graders entered Henry Middle School and were wiped out is just like how Gold Squadron entered the Death Star trench and were wiped out. **One of the tricycle riders (via communications) says "Hey! The Water Cannons have stopped!", which is similar to the line stated by Tiree (Gold 5) of Gold Squadron (Y-Wings): "The guns! They've stopped!". Both the tricycle rider and Tiree are also taken down in their respective battles, except Tiree was killed while the triycle rider obviously was not. **Chad's lines echo Darth Vader's. One such line, "I'm on the leader!", was a quote said by Vader himself. **Chad has wingmen that both get knocked out. **Chad's Teen Bike resembles Darth Vader's Tie Advanced x1 Prototype. **Numbuh's 3 and 4 play the roles of Biggs Darklighter (Red 3) and Wedge Antilles (Red 2). **Numbuh 1 entered the school with Numbuh 2 and Numbuhs 3 and 4 (on the same bike) just like how Luke entered the trench with Wedge and Biggs. **The principal's office is the Exhaust Port. **Unlike in the movie, the tennis ball (MG7-A proton torpedoes in the movie) misses. Instead, Chad hits it. **Numbuh 1 escaping the school mirrors the escape from the Death Star II in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, when Lando Calrissian & Nien Nunb are escaping the massive, still-under-construction, but fully operational station in the'' Millennium Falcon''. **The attacks in the Middle School also mirror the Alliance fighters flying into the Second Death Star's superstructure to attempt to destroy the main reactor, with TIE Interceptors pursuing them into the structure. **The scene where Numbuh 2 is hit and sacrifices himself by taking Chad's wingmen with him is similar to a scene in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, in which Arvel Crynyd (Green Leader) kamikazes into the command deck of the Super Star Destroyer Executor, thus sending it crashing into the Death Star II. *When Numbuh's 3 and 4 land in the pool, Numbuh 4 isn't freaking out like he usually would when he's in water. *When Numbuh 1 is using the G.U.M.M.B.O. to swing out of permanent detention, he swings in a similar manner to "your friendly neighborhood" Spider-Man. *When Numbuh 1 yells out Gallagher elementary you can see two of the same girl with brown fuzzy hair and a green dress she is also a kids next door operative since she appeared in operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. *When one of the kids is being chased by a teenager he screams "somebody please help me", he sounds like Numbuh 86. *When the 1st grade leader is checking in you can see Egbert eggboy Eggleston with them even though he some how becomes the 4th grade president. *When the 5th grade leader is checking in you can see two 5th graders with the same hair style. *The 5th grade and 2nd grade leaders appear in Operation M.I.S.S.I.O.N. *The girl who screamed out the big kids are coming was one of the kids next door operatives who burst into Numbuh 9 (Maurice)'s room in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., some other KND operatives who appeared in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. made some cameos in this episode. She somehow appeared as a cadet in operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. *The operative who looks like Ash Ketchum from Pokemon appears in this episode, he appeared when the kids were fighting in the classroom once the DCFDTL sentenced Numbuh 1 to permanent detention.